


Curiosity and Cats

by JustWaiting



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ADHD! Arya, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I think I'm funny, Rhaenys isn't here for much, also Sansa loves Margeary, and it's Balerion the cat, and off screen mention of Catelyn, badly written comedy, but not many people agree with me, just a quick fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWaiting/pseuds/JustWaiting
Summary: There's a panty thief going around Jon's apartment, so he's refusing to let Arya move in until the issue is resolved. Also, siblings are kinda assholes. So there's that.





	Curiosity and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Um... OOC everyone? And I don't even really care? Sorry? Sorta sorry? I mean, it's a Modern day AU written by a casual watcher who had ADHD, still hasn't finished the first book, and just wants something adorable for her ship! It's a miracle I even finished this, tbh. I just wanted some fluff, and something sorta funny? But I can't write, so I don't know what I'm doing. Read it or don't, either way, I'm going to be obsessively checking if someone's read it or something. Lemme stop before I keep rambling.  
> Can someone write me some fluff pieces for Jonrya? Please? Where they AREN'T underage? Please!  
> I aged up these assholes. Rickon is 15 and Arya is, at least according to the books, 6 years older than him. I don't want to do all that math, so that's the bare minimum of what I was willing to do.  
> ... I kept rambling.

This story begins with a man, a woman, and an apartment. Currently, the man is going through his apartment, looking for something. And the woman is trailing behind him, pouting, small and determined to change the answer after weeks of begging.  
”Let me move in with you.”  
“No.”  
”Let me move in with you.”  
“No.”  
”Let me move in with you.”  
“No!”  
Arya sighed, frustrated and hurt.  
“Why not?!”  
“Because Arya,” Jon exclaimed, also annoyed and frustrated that she wouldn’t let this drop. “There is a pervert attacking the apartments!”  
She stopped walking, a disturbed look on her face. “A what?”  
“A pervert, Arya.” Jon had stopped walking and was glaring at his walls as though they would magically catch flame that way.  
“Gods, what’s happening? Has anyone contacted the police?!”  
“No.”  
“Well, why not?!”  
“This...pervert, has specific… Wants.”  
Arya’s frown became more pronounced, and her brows crinkled together.  
“So, there is a pervert, and this pervert is targeting a specific type of people, yet no one has contacted the authorities.”  
“Yes, that’s correct.”  
Arya walks into Jon’s line of sight. “And why not.”  
Jon moved his eyes to the ground and spoke through gritted teeth. “The... pervert, only targets men.”  
“...Men?” Arya’s confused voice asked.  
“Yes. Men.” came the snappish reply.  
Arya sniffs, nodding her head rapidly. “And therefore, because this pervert only contacts men, you simply cannot go to the police.”  
Jon groans and rolls his head towards the ceiling, “Arya…”  
“No,” she drawls out, “I haven’t got anything to say about this, except that I’ve changed my mind about moving in with you.”  
His head quickly snaps towards her retreating figure. “And why is that?” He asks.  
“Because,” she smiles at him as she opens the door leading out of the apartment, “You’re an idiot.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya sat on her bed, petting her direwolf and hiding her face in the wolf’s neck.  
“I don't understand… if Jon and the other men weren't such cowards, we'd be able to move in together.”  
Nymeria yawned and then moved her head to the side on top of Arya’s, causing Arya to stop her petting and simply hug the direwolf closer to her.  
“Arya,” Sansa called from behind her door. “I need you to stop your brooding- your Hellspawn has returned!”  
Arya perked up and began to attempt moving Nymeria off her and yelling at her sister that Wendell is not a Hellspawn. She continued trying to move Nymeria, the direwolf putting more weight on the woman as she attempted to leave. “Nymeria!”  
The direwolf simply huffed and lolled her tongue out, pretending she didn’t understand what the woman was complaining about.  
“Get- get off of me!” The woman was officially covered by her companion and unable to move off her stomach and reach the door.  
“Arya? He’s getting impatient; do you need help?” Sansa called, amusement and worry in her voice.  
“No Sansa, I’m totally fine with my direwolf squishing me, you can go… of course I need your help!” Arya exclaimed.  
Sansa rushed in, Lady on her heels. “Well, Arya,” Sansa snarked back, just as sarcastic. “If you weren’t always whining about me coming into your room and trying to be a good sibling, I would have helped you by now.” Sansa was pushing Nymeria, and Lady was pulling at Nymeria from the other side, both beginning to get out of breath. “Nymeria, please! Move!” Sansa grunted out.  
“Hey,” Rickon said, riding on top of Shaggydog and into Arya’s room. “Arya, did you know your demon cat has returned? I even got a quick video on SnapChat of it being calm before it tried to claw Shaggy’s face off, wanna see?” he finally looked up from his phone and assessed the situation in front of him.  
Arya was barely visible from beneath Nymeria, Sansa red-faced, sweaty and annoyed, was trying to push both Nymeria and Lady off of Arya, as Lady had given up and decided to lie on top of Nymeria instead of moving her off Arya.  
“Hey,” Rickon drawled. “Can I record this and put it on SnapChat?”  
“No!” came the quick and muffled retorts of his sisters.  
“Okay, cool, Instagram it is!” He said excitedly.  
“Rickon, no!” Sansa shrieked, covering her face. “I’m sweaty and this will just prove how little I actually work out!”  
“No one actually thinks you go to the gym, Sansa.” Arya huffed.  
“Margaery does, Arya! She thinks I go, and she thinks I’m very impressive!” Sansa yelled at her sister, hands on her hips and glaring.  
“Yeah,” Rickon snorts, “Great way to start a relationship.” He hops off his direwolf and brings up his app, already thinking of his caption and filter.  
“He’s right. Also, she really doesn’t think that, but she finds it cute how you flounder about, pretending you know gym terms.” Arya strains as Shaggy joins the pile on top of her. “Someone… please help me.”  
“Does she really?” Sansa asks, wiping her sweaty face on one of Arya’s clean shirts and throwing it in the general direction of the clothes hamper. She missed, terribly so actually, but she did try, so there’s that. Turning to Rickon, she starts to fluff her hair and fix her makeup. “Which filter are you gonna use? I’m thinking a classic Black and White, and no animal filters because that’s a bit too much.”  
“Yeah, I think so too, but-”  
“Did you just say which filter! I’m dying here!” Arya cried out.  
“Yes, Arya, she did.” Rickon groused. “And I was in the middle of a sentence. Damn! I can never say anything in this house!”  
“Sansa! I thought you were helping me!” Arya yelled.  
Sansa knelt down and looked up at Rickon who shrugged and began to fluff his own hair. “I was Arya, really I was.” She explained. “But then Lady gave up, and I was getting sweaty and Rickon wants to take a selfie.” She shrugged and smiled at her sister. “This was inevitable. I’m just one person, and there are three direwolves sitting on top of you.”  
“And a fifteen-year-old boy,” Rickon added, jumping on top of Shaggydog. Sansa quickly stood up and looked into the camera.  
“Guys! I think my back just broke.” Arya squeaked out.  
“Hush! Stop crying and squirming and I’m sure Shaggy will move Nymeria.” Rickon said. “Just let us get this picture!”  
It was quiet a moment before a reluctant “... Tag me in it.” was heard.  
Rickon and Sansa scoffed. “Obviously,” Sansa said.  
“Of course we will, what do you take us for, a bunch of barbarians?” Rickon laughed.  
The picture got 24k likes, the most Rickon’s ever got and he gained 1,000 new followers out of it too. All in all, a pretty good day for him. And, true to his word, he got Shaggydog to get Nymeria off Arya, who immediately ran to feed her demon cat and Nymeria went to sulk in the corner of Arya’s room.  
Sansa watched Arya run to feed her cat, a small frown on her blushing face before turning to Rickon. “Does Margaery really think I’m cute?!”  
“I don’t want to talk about this.” He declares before jumping on Shaggydog’s back and riding on his back to the room he shared with Bran.  
“No, Rickon!” Sansa called, “Come back, I need to talk this over with someone and Margaery is the one I would normally talk to!” She ran to the door and yelled his name again. “Rickon! Ugh,” she turned towards Lady, who was pretending to be napping to avoid any more activity. “Come on, Lady. Maybe Jeyne can help. I left my phone in our room!”  
The two ran to Sansa’s room, leaving a disgruntled Nymeria to her sulking.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya grabbed a can of cat food from the cabinet downstairs, before running back upstairs to the hallway window, where an angry black cat with a missing ear was glaring inside.  
Opening the window, she gave a hasty “One second, Wendell, I’ll be right back.” before she ran to retrieve the cat bowls she has underneath the bathroom sink. Quickly filling one with water, she balanced the bowls, and cat food in her arms. Making her way back to the window, she put the bowls down gently while the cat food fell and rolled away.  
“What was that!?” she heard her mother yell.  
“Nothing, it was nothing! Ignore it!” Arya yelled, feeling a bit panicked. Mother never did warm up to Wendell.  
“Are you feeding your stray? What have I said about that!?”  
“No, Mother, I’m not! Really, I’m not!”  
She quickly snatched the food and opened the window before placing the can of food out there as well as the two bowls. A bit of water splashed and wet her hand in her haste, but she’d rather not anger her mother any more than she needed to. She wouldn’t have to worry about this if she could just move out…  
Placing the water bowl down, Wendell jumped towards the bowl and began to drink as Arya opened the can of food and filled the other bowl. Closing the window, she then reached out to pet Wendell, who growled and purred at the exact same time, sounding like the peevish old man he was.  
Arya sighed, looking up to the night sky and wishing she could admire it with Jon… the idiot. Just call the police! Was his pride worth so much that he couldn’t go get help? She wrinkled her nose and tried to ignore the disappointed pit in her stomach, and continued to pet Wendell. He always made her feel better. The grouch.  
The air was crisp and the stars dim in the sky as Arya let herself relax and let go of the day’s stresses. Her siblings were loud and excitable, the sound being background noise to her thoughts. Sansa’s squeals heard throughout the house, Rickon’s barking laugh loud, accompanied with Shaggy’s actual barking, Summer’s paws beating in time with the sound of Bran’s wheels on the hardwood floors…  
“Mum says to get back inside before you freeze to death,” Bran said, opening the window and poking his head out.  
Wendell tried jumping through the window into the house, but Summer stuck his big head through the window and Wendell ran off, not before hissing and scratching at Summer’s nose.  
Whining, Summer turned towards Bran who muttered reassuring words to him before petting his head.  
Arya sighed, feeling belligerent and annoyed, despite the fact she was getting chilly and her arms covered in goosebumps.  
“She worries too much,” Arya pouts, glaring at her brother. “Also, there’s never any sense of privacy here! If I moved in with Jon-”  
“You don’t want to move in with Jon for “personal space” Arya.” Bran cut her off, making her flush and look away. “Please stop acting like we’re idiots.”  
“... I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Yes you do. Neither of you are as subtle as you think you are.”  
“... Does Mother know?”  
“Yes.”  
Damn.  
“Does Fath-”  
“Yes. Everybody knows.” Bran says, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh.”  
“Yes, ‘Oh.’”  
Bran is watching Arya, and noting how genuinely upset and worried she looks about it adds, “We might not all understand, but we aren’t against it.”  
Arya laughs, watery and unsure. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” He reaches out and squeezes her shoulder. “Well, except Mum, but that’s just because she hates Jon on principle, blames him for the almost everything that went wrong in her life.”  
“I know!” she exclaims, indignant on Jon’s behalf. “It’s completely ridiculous!”  
“Eh, I don’t question it anymore; something’s just are, and Mum’s complete hatred of Jon is…” Bran trailed off, looking over Arya’s shoulder.  
“Bran, Bran?” Arya asks, standing up and shaking his shoulders. “Are you having one of your visions again? Can you do that when you’re awake?!”  
“Arya, why does your cat have men’s underwear in his mouth?”  
Arya turned and watched as Wendell walked up to her a dropped a pair of boxer briefs right in front of Arya, before running away.  
“....”  
“...”  
“What the Hell.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You think you can find the perv.”  
“Yes!” Arya says excitedly into the phone. “Why the doubt, Jon? Do you not believe in me?”  
“Um… I believe you will do something dumb and call it heroic or something.” Jon deadpanned, glaring at the ceiling. He loves Arya, really, he does, more than life, even, but he’s got work in the morning, and this pervert business is really pissing him off and fucking up his sleep schedule.  
“No Jon, that’s more your thing. What I’m going to do is warg into Wendell and find out who is the panty thief, and then turn them into the cops.”  
“...”  
“Jon? ...Are you there?”  
“...”  
“Jon!?”  
“Sorry! I’m awake! And yeah, yeah, okay. Love you babe, night.”  
“Oh… okay, I guess you’re tired, love you too Jon. Sweet dreams.”  
Arya ended the call and frowned at the phone. Putting it back on her charger, she laid in bed and began to contemplate her current relationship with Jon.  
It wasn’t the first time he had called her babe, nor was it their first ‘I love you’ but she couldn’t help but remember the conversation she had earlier with Bran. Everyone knows… and these two had been acting like fools trying to be discrete! When had they been discovered?! Who first realized? How much did they know?! All this time, they could have been open...  
And soon, she thought, they will be. They’ll live together and share a bed. And a cat. And two direwolves. They’ll share a life together, and a home, and and and… and she needs to go to rest, to be able to find the panty thief.  
Resolutely fluffing her pillow, Arya attempts to fall asleep. When her phone rings.  
“Jon,” Arya answers, smiling widely. “What a pleasant surprise.”  
“Yeah… hey, Arya,” Jon whispered, words slurring. “You know I love you, right?”  
She bit her lip, amused. “Yes Jon. And I love you too.”  
“Okay cool. I just…” Jon’s voice trailed off.  
“You just?” Arya asked, laughing softly.  
“It’s not a panty thief. There’s a boxer thief. Stealing my boxers. I don’t like it. I don’t.”  
Arya laughed louder. “I don’t like it either. But the perv is a panty thief, I’m sorry. Good night, Jon, I love you.”  
“I love you too.” he yawns out. “Good night.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consciously warging wasn’t something that came easily to her. According to Robb Jon and Sansa, the three youngest Starks were very talented at wargers. Is wargers a word? No wonder she couldn’t fall asleep, she had nonsense like this swimming in her mind. What was she even going to do again? Oh yes, warg. So, Arya could warg, and was aware she was warging, however, she had trouble finding the correct animal she was attempting to warg. She had a few, after all. Not as many as Bran who has a literal flock of ravens, like a weirdo. That fucking weirdo weirdass. Everybody already fucking knows… who the fuck is everybody!

Wait, warging! Nymeria was the easiest, as she and Arya had a very strong connection, and warging into the fat pigeon, King Robert, was also easy to warg into. Same for a few other stray cats around the neighborhood too. But she could never seem to warg into Wendell without a bit of trouble and resistance. It was very annoying. 

Arya soon was on her roof, looking at the world through the yellow-tinted eyes of Wedell. She was watching King Robert, contemplating if he wanted to catch pigeon tonight… but his mistress doesn’t like bloody gifts and can feed herself. Feeling Wendell’s aggravation, she retreated to his subconscious and let Wendell run free. They soon made their way down the familiar path to Jon's apartment.

Finally, at Jon's, she jumped ledge to ledge and enjoyed the agility of the cat. Even a fat beast like Wendell had a certain gracefulness to him.

Jon's window was closed, so she hopped up another floor and cried at the window. A disgruntled old lady opened the screen and glared at the cat.

“You old bastard,” she hissed. “Hush up! I don’t understand why your owner never lets you in.”

Warren hissed right back at her and hopped into her house as though he owned it.

The old woman and Wendell walked out the apartment, to the hall and the elevator. The two companions stood in the elevator in silence, with Warren’s tail wagging and the woman's foot tapping to the beat of the music.

The elevator door opened and the two exited, walking to Jon’s apartment.

“This boy’s got too many damned pets,” the crone muttered, opening the door and allowing Warren to enter. “I should raise his rent, with how often I have to let in his damn cat and walk his beast dog.”

She bent down to pet Ghost as he walked towards the front door and laid down. Wendell and Ghost both ignored each other, and the black cat entered Jon’s bedroom.

‘This is it,’ Arya thought. ‘Now we're going to keep watch and find the perv!’

Wendell, however, has other ideas. Like jumping onto Jon’s bed, and laying on his face.

Jon turned over, knocking Wendell off his face and leaving the cat upset. Wendell grumbled, before ambling off the bed and going to Jon’s dresser.

Wendell, and subsequently Arya, saw that had Ghost entered the room, and rested on the foot of the bed, sighing loudly. Arya then wondered why Ghost never stopped the panty thief. He's a big dog, he should've been ended this. Then again, she reasoned, he was totally fine with letting that old lady enter the apartment, so never mind that.

Wendell had finally opened the drawer and was nosing through the clothes. He then bit down on fabric (silk, Arya’s mind helpfully noted) and pulled it out. He dropped the fabric- boxers, it turns out, on the ground (the boxers that she bought!) before hopping out of the drawer and Ghost passing over and closing it before closing the drawer.

‘Oh no,’ Arya realized.

Wendell put the boxers back into his mouth before jiggling his way to the bed and hiding it under there.

Once more, he jumped on Jon’s bed and walked straight to Jon’s face. Then he meowed.

Now, she loves Wendell, but when he wants to, he can be VERY loud. And it seems he wanted to make a point.

“Seven Hells!” Jon gasped, sitting up.

He looked around before noticing Wendell. “Dammit all, how did you get in here!” Jon put his feet on the ground before placing his head in his hand and groaning, then walked to his window. Unlocking it, he opened the screen and pointed to it. “Out.” 

Wendell stretched before jumping on the floor and going under the bed, looking for his gift.

‘Gods,’ Arya thought, ‘This is absolutely insane. My cat’s a panty thief.’

Jon groaned again. “I have to piss. Ghost!” The husky stood at attention. “Make sure no one suspicious comes in, you hear me?” Ghost barked softly in agreement and stood guard.

Once Jon left the room, Wendell exited the bed and hopped onto the window ledge, boxers in his mouth, and began his trek back home.

Arya’s eyes shot open up and she reached frantically for her phone in the dark.

After the fifth ring, he finally picked up the phone.

“My cat's the panty thief!”

 

The next day, when the sun had risen and Jon had his tedious day at work, he and Arya were sitting at Jon’s table, Arya’s leg bouncing and Jon looking at her in confusion.

“So… your cat, Wendell, is the demon cat that somehow keeps gaining access to my house,”

“The witch upstairs lets him in,” Arya explained. Again.

“...Her name is Selyse, she’s not a witch.”

“Okay. If you say so.”

He sighed. “She’s the landlady and she and her husband own this apartment.”

“Oh, how cute, a family business!”

“They hate each other.”

“...that’s far less cute, but carry on.”

“Your devil cat gains access to my house from my landlady,”

“Who loves dogs, at least Ghost.”

“From my landlady who loves Ghost, (“Don’t say it like that, it sounds wrong!” Arya complains. Jon ignores her, determined to understand this nonsense.) and because I don’t let his fat ass sleep on my face and suffocate me, he steals my boxers?”

“Yes,” Arya confirms.

Jon is silent, looking at her expectantly.

Arya looks back at him, hands twitching and she's chewing her bottom lip. “Yes?”

“Well!?” He asks, lifting his eyebrow.

“Well what?” she replies.

He shakes his head and sighs. “Where does he take them?!”

Arya stills, before tilting her head. “Huh. You know,” she says, looking Jon straight in the eyes. “I got so excited I woke myself up. I haven’t the slightest idea.”

Jon laughs, shakes his head and folds Arya into a hug. “Of course not.” He kisses her head and she leans into him.

“Hey, Jon?” she whispers into his chest. “Now that we know who’s taking your panties…” he groans and she grins. “Do you think I can-”

A quick series of knocks come from the front door, startling the couple.

“Were you expecting anyone?” Arya asks Jon.

“Only you,” he tells her, walking to answer the door.

“Wait!” she hisses. “You can’t just answer the door, dummy! That’s how people get killed!”

“I wasn’t going to just open the door, Arya. I was going to check the peephole.”

She nods at him, ignoring his unneeded sarcasm. “Good plan. I’m going to grab a bat.”

“You do that,” he laughs.

As Arya searched through his closet, Jon looked through his peephole.

“It’s a woman. She’s got your demon.”

“Wendell.” Arya lets go of the bat she was struggling to release from the closet and throws open the door. “Wendell!” she cries, snatching the black cat out of the arms of the stranger. “So this is what you look like in the light of day!” The cat didn’t growl or hiss, but he did seem very annoyed.

“Uh…” the woman had a shocked look on her face. “His name is Balerion. And he’s been stealing this man’s underwear. I’m so sorry!”

“Huh?” Arya and Jon said together.

Sitting together on Jon’s sofa, the woman, who introduced herself as Rhaenys, explained that her cat (she had kitten pictures on her phone and everything! Also, War-Balerion actually purred when Rhaenys just held him. That traitor.) always somehow got out of his collar, and for the past two months, he’d been getting fatter and fatter. Arya unashamedly admitted she was feeding Balerion. Rhaenys just sighed and petted her cat, who looked adorable in his harness and leash.  
She’s finally moving out of her brother’s house, and with putting her cat sofa into the moving van, she saw a stash of men’s underwear. All with Jon stitched into them.

“... Wow.”

“Shut up, Arya.”

“Wow! I didn’t know people actually did that! I thought that was a tv thing.”

“Apparently not,” Rhaenys grinned. “This box is full of the underwear, and it’s some pretty fancy needlework going on.”

“Lemme see!”

“No!”

Jon was ignored and both women were laughing when Arya stopped laughing, peered even closer, and then laughed even louder. “Jon, why is my mother stitching your name in your underwear?!”

Jon just snatched the underwear and glared at the women. “I didn’t ask for this.”

Eventually, the women calmed down and exchanged numbers, promising to keep in touch so they could possibly have shared custody of Fat Cat Balerion. After Rhaenys left, Jon and Arya decided to throw away the underwear and to sit and watch a movie.

As the film started, Arya looked up at Jon, and asked a question she’d been wanting a different answer to for what felt forever.

“Can I move in with you?”

Jon looked at the woman who was cuddled in his side, wrapped in a blanket and looking young and vulnerable and so hopeful.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss. “Of course.”

 

Fin

I for real just got sick of writing this, and wanted it to end. So there we go! Yay, a fluff piece! I did it!


End file.
